moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Gerrard
A former Knight of the Ebon Blade, Gerrard serves as a specialist in the Ebon Covenant, a paramilitary group that was once dedicated to the rebuilding of the Knights of the Ebon Blade. Description and Personality Gerrard stands at about 5' 9", but holds himself as though he were taller. His build also closely resembles that of a caster rather than a hardened warrior. He is dressed in full-plate and is never seen in anything else. It is typically made from saronite, but can sometimes be made of other materials. In addition, he never wears a helmet. Opting for a simple hood instead. Personality-wise, Gerrard maintains a very calm demeanor, only resorting to violence if the situation calls for it. He considers himself a very sensible individual, although many would dispute that considering the choices he's made. He makes it a point to be very polite to strangers, and will only treat another badly if he feels he has been treated poorly first. History Gerrard was born to a well-to-do family in Lordaeron well before the First War. His father owned one of the larger grain plantations in Andorhal and had prospered exceedingly because of it. The second of three sons, Gerrard grew up hearing the stories of the heroes of the First and Second Wars and wished to follow their examples. So it was, that when he came of age, he joined the Knights of the Silver Hand hoping for a chance to be a hero in his own right. He would have to settle for peacetime, as the orcs had already been defeated, and the Legion's coming was yet a ways off. Still, he performed his duties admirably and grew in his skill and faith. When news of the plague began to spread, Gerrard saw it as an opportunity to finally put his abilities to the test. He eagerly went out to tend to the wounded, to bolster the faith of the doubting, and to slay the wicked cultists that were spreading this foul disease. However, that eagerness quickly vanished when he heard that Prince Arthas had encountered the plague in Andorhal. Gerrard rushed to his family home, only to find his parents murdered and their farm and storehouses used to house the plagued grain. Thankfully, his older brother Tandras had survived, being away from home at the time, but his younger brother was nowhere to be seen. The two brothers buried their parents and sought to rebuild what was lost. Their reprieve would be short-lived, as Prince Arthas returned from Northrend, commanding an army of undead to destroy their home and claim their lives for the Scourge. The two tried to flee with the other refugees, but were ambushed by the undead. Among the ambushers was their lost brother (who shall remain nameless), who willingly joined the Scourge and helped the cultists infiltrate their family farm to infect their grain and kill their parents. Tandras fell fighting the undead, but Gerrard was able to get the rest of the refugees to safety, but not before slaying his traitorous brother. Gerrard would spend the rest of the Third War helping refugees to flee from Lordaeron, all the while watching as the kingdom he once loved, and the paladins he once revered, fall to darkness and death. By the time of the Legion's defeat at Hyjal, Gerrard had fled to Stormwind and had taken up residence in Northshire Abbey to heal both physically and spiritually from the horrors that he had witnessed. For the next 5 years, Gerrard would remain in Northshire, trading a life of adventure for one of peace and contemplation. It wasn't until the Scourge invaded the lands of Stormwind that Gerrard decided to take up the sword again. He had already watched his home burn once before. He would not have his new home suffer the same fate as Lordaeron; not while he drew breath. He vowed to never stand idle again while evil threatened his home, and swore his service and loyalty to the Kingdom of Stormwind and her people. He would serve Stormwind faithfully for years, until the Scourge reappeared; spreading their plague once more. He fought valiantly to protect the people from the undead, and searched for those responsible. A plague spreading this quickly had to be an inside job. Someone was a traitor, and he would not rest until he found out who. However, his zeal brought him to an already undead infested Duskwood, where he was overwhelmed by ghouls and slain. ((Work in Progress))Category:Death Knights Category:Characters Category:Ebon Covenant Category:Lordaeronian